Wireless communication systems have become widely deployed throughout the United States and abroad. A wireless repeater, also referred to as signal booster, is a radio frequency (RF) device used to amplify wireless communication signals in both the uplink and downlink channels. These devices typically include circuits for varying the operation of the amplifier based on the conditions around the amplifier and the antennas. The booster itself typically includes a number of user interface indicators such as LEDs or an LCD display and buttons, knobs or screen tools for monitoring and controlling the device. These interfaces are generally limited in functionality and may require reference to a user manual to understand the protocol for operating the device. When remote antennas are utilized, the booster itself may be placed in a location where it is not readily visible or conveniently accessible, such as a utility closet or attic. In configurations where one or both of the RF antennas are physically attached to the amplifier, the placement and orientation of the amplifier and associated antenna can significantly affect the operational performance of the booster. There is, therefore, a need for more convenient and effective mechanism for monitoring and controlling wireless signal boosters.